Fly me to the moon
by Krow-chan
Summary: Entre souvenirs perdus, amour, trahison, blagues pas drôles..entrez dasn l'univers d'Aya, une jeune fille qui déteste les lapins! :D
1. God's Love

Et voici ma toute première fiction! :D j'ai tellement le trac! ^^

ainsi commence ma fiction, pas très joyeux certe mais c le début... Je vous demandes à tous et à toutes de bien vouloir être indulgent ... et de laisser des reviews please! :D

je tiens à remercier **Alindmy ma beta - readerE** ^^ Merci bcp !une grande holla pr ellee! :P _et tous ceux qui prendront la peine de lire cette fiction et de laisser un commentaire_... ouaahhh :D j'ai trop envie d'appuyer sur le bouton " save"!

je sais, ma vie ne vous intéresse pas .. ^^

Chers lecteurs, chers lectrices, je vous demanderais d'oublier tout ce que vous savez sur pandora hearts et sur D gray-man car tout ne sera pas respectés.. exemple: Gil et Vincent ne seront pas des frères ...

mais je vous promets de vous faire voyager dans mon monde !^^ bonne lecture !:D

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : <strong>God's love<strong>

Il était là, devant elle, si près de son visage, de ses lèvres… Aya n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour le toucher…son prince charmant…son amour…sa vie…Le soleil luisait sur sa peau et le rendait si beau qu'elle le prenait pour un ange. Ses cheveux noirs, son corps, ses yeux…Aya aurait pu le

contempler pendant des heures entières sans jamais se lasser…Comment lui était-ce permis de rêver de lui après le mal qu'elle lui avait infligé ? Comment ? A cette pensée, le ciel s'assombrit et des milliers de corbeaux passèrent au-dessus de leurs têtes. Un nuage épais se forma et stagna

au-dessus d'eux. Aya contempla le signe céleste et inquiète, regarda son prince charmant. Mais…il avait disparu et l'avait laissé seule face à cette cuisante menace. L'angoisse, l'inquiétude, la peur…Tout se mélangeait en Aya et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux au ciel, elle remarqua dans la bouche

de chaque corbeau, un morceau de chair humaine dégoulinant de sang. Elle sentit des gouttes glacées sur son front et ne pouvant ni crier ni s'enfuir, elle ferma les yeux et espéra de tout son cœur, se réveiller_. _Un corbeau, donna le signal… tout le nuage ouvra son bec…et une pluie de sang,

de chair, et d'horreur s'abattit sur Aya qui cette fois-ci ne se retint pas et cria de toutes ses forces…

Ce fut en sueur qu'Aya se réveilla de ce cauchemar…Elle tata le siège d'à côté à la recherche de la présence si chaleureuse et si réconfortante de son petit frère. Elle s'imaginait Vincent, entrain de joué avec son lapin en peluche, ses cheveux dorés et fins qui s'abandonnaient au vent, ses

yeux si pleins de magie et de pure innocence. Oui, Aya avait besoin de son frère maintenant mais la place était inoccupée. Etrange. ..Elle se frotta les yeux et les ouvrit…Personne, il n'y avait personne dans la voiture ! Et celle-ci était arrêtée ! La tension monta d'un cran, les battements de

son cœur se firent plus forts, plus rapides et l'angoisse se fit ressentir. Aya avait la gorge nouée et n'arriva pas à appeler ses parents du premier coup. Elle retenta en essayant de se rassurer et lança un faible : « Maman ? Papa ? Vincent ? »

Sa voix dérailla et sentit qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal à l'extérieur. Mais en s'apprêtant à sortir, elle huma l'air et reconnu l'enivrante senteur des roses mêlé à une odeur écœurante et perturbante. Ils sont à la maison ! A la maison, enfin !

Ses mains tremblaient, la tension était lourde et Aya n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Des centaines de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête sans pouvoir y répondre.

Elle posa un pied à terre, doucement, puis l'autre, souleva sa robe et contempla le jardin de roses avec un sourire. Aya se sentit mieux face à cette vision réconfortante et se dit : « Les roses, n'ont pas bougé, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiété. Père et Mère sont rentrés car ils sont fâchés

après moi mais comme d'habitude il ne faudra qu'une journée pour qu'il me pardonne. Et Vincent doit m'attendre dans ma chambre et s'être endormis dans mon lit comme à son habitude. Puis je le réveillerais à coup de coussin et en colère, commencera une gigantesque bataille de polochon

…

Aya riait à ses pensées ! Et son cœur s'allégea …

Aya contourna la voiture en sautillant et s'attendait à voir leur demeure. Un magnifique château, entourée de roses, seulement de roses, ses préférés, une demeure immense, chic, belle, tout droit sortie d'un conte de princesse…Elle aimait sa chambre, ses parties de cache-cache avec Vincent

et les milles et une chambre inhabitée dans lesquelles elle pouvait se réfugier dans ses grands moments de tristesse et de solitude…

Aya s'arrêta, et ses yeux fixèrent alors une masse noire qui se dessinait à l'entrée de la demeure rougeoyante. Un démon ? Une cape bleue marine à capuche ? Une épée ensanglantée ? Mes parents à ses pieds ? Vincent ?

_**Viiinnnncccent !**_

Ce ne fut pas un cri mais une déchire, un dernier appel...

Prise d'un élan de folie, Aya se précipita vers l'homme qui s'apprêta à s'en aller mais ne put aller plus loin car en sentant l'odeur du sang, elle fut prise de nausée. Sa vue se brouilla et des larmes coulèrent sur ses yeux. Elle souffrait, son cœur n'était plus qu'un champ de bataille, son corps

semblait être à la barrière de la rupture, qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal d'étouffer ses cris…sa douleur…Ses parents gisaient aux pieds de l'homme à la cape bleue marine qui se tenaient debout, calmement mais qui lui tournait le dos... Aya aurait tout donné pour voir le visage maudit de cet

assassin...Tout…Il s'en allait, elle était impuissante et lâche, lâche de ne pas pouvoir s'approcher de sa famille baignant dans une mare de sang…lâche de ne pas aller les secourir.

À quoi lui servait ce chapelet autour de son poignet s'il n'avait pas pu protéger les être qui étaient le plus chère à ses yeux ? À quoi lui servait-il, à part à louer un dieu qui ne tenait pas ses promesses ? À quoi lui servait-il ?

**A quoooooiiiii ?**

D'un geste de colère, elle arracha le chapelet de son poignet et les perles tombèrent au sol, emportant avec elles le sang et la peau arrachée d'une jeune femme qui ne croit plus

**_Elle leva les yeux au ciel une dernière fois et aperçu au loin, un ange…Un ange aux magnifiques ailes …Noires…_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Merci d'avoir tout lu jusqu'ici! <em>**

**_merci ! :D_**

_Reviews please et bien sûre je répondrais .. :D_**_  
><em>**


	2. In Hell

_**Alors voici le chapitre 2,** qui ne devait qu'être publié le vendredi 3 juin mais à la suite d'une demande de Miss Emmy (j'aime bien l'appeler miss, je trouves çà classe^^-allez comprendre pourquoi -:P). Donc voici la suite : gspr qu'elle vous plaira. _

_Remerciements : Je remercie **Eric cutler** (même si il n'a toujours pas répondu -_-), K-you pour ses commentaires qui me font très plaisir lol^^ , **Celestial Blue light** que je remercie tout particulièrement pour avoir accepté de remplacer mon correcteur d'orthographe( Ps : ne vs fiez pas à cet attrape nigaud !) _

_:D MERCI MERCI CELESTIAL ^^ et qui suit la vie d'Aya, **Bakasama** qui me remonte le moral qu'en ça va pas (allez hop, une petite connerie et Krow-chan se fait une cure de jouvence ^^, **Miranda Every** à qui je souhaite un excellent oral pour demain et à qui je lance de la poudre de chance faite par moi :_

_ le manitou bisounours (nan mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte celle-là !)et tkt, j'ai pas l'habitude de faire la morte tellement je suis une pipelette :D, **Miss riri-chan** ..ahh riri, tu me fais rire…je te remercie de me foutre des claques (sa me ramène sur la terre : P) et merci de m'encourager à poursuivre cette fiction, _

_et attention. Applaudissement pour **Alindmy**, que je remercie infiniment de me faire rire : je vais vous raconter une anecdote : un jour en allant en cours (on était en vélo), Alindmy roulait super vite (on faisait la course lol)^^ et là elle monte sur le trottoir : un trottoir de 2 mètres de large (avait de la place _

_pr deux éléphants lol^^)et trouve le moyen de crier : attention en lâchant son guidon. Je lui demande pourquoi elle roule pas droit (tout le monde sait pourquoi. A-cause de trois petits verres de vodka :D) et me répond avec un sérieux pas possible : mais c pas de ma faute : c mon guidon qui se contrôle _

_pas ! Mon dieu ! :D j'étais Explosée de rire ! :D et après comme des connes, on lâchait nos guidons ( un truc à pas faire mes enfants^^). Sauf qu'avec Alindmy..C'était assez dangereux. Mercii à tous (ouf. Elle a fini son blabla...) la prochaine anecdote sera sur miss riri-chan : mouhahahahahahaaa _

_prépares toi :D_

**_Ne m'en veux ( ne me frappes pas surtout) Alindmy mais tes tropp …Xd :D _**

_**Review please** et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui va pas…. : D sur ce bonne lecture :D_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tout est fini alors. La vie ne sera plus jamais la même maintenant. Sans eux. Sans lui. Et pourquoi, je reste seule ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Je n'ai que 17 ans, meerde ! Ma vie ne peut pas être ainsi. C'est surement un cauchemar ! Il me faut me réveiller ! C'est impossible ! <em>**

**_Me pincer … Vite !_**

**_Pourquoi je ne me réveille pas ? Je vous en prie aidez-moi…_**

Aya resta longtemps, devant cette scène, le regard perdu et vide en regardant sa famille sans pouvoir les toucher. Alors elle trouva le monde bien moche, et la vie, inutile. La souffrance et la haine se livraient une dure bataille en elle. Aya ne savait plus quoi ressentir. Et ne pouvant plus

supporter cette vue tragique, Aya s'effondra par terre, et garda les yeux fixés sur ses paumes de mains. Tout était de sa faute. Aya se rappela des paroles de sa mère dans le retour, après la tournure tragique qu'avait pris la réception des Baskerville:_ Tu n'es pas ma fille ! Je n'ai jamais _

_souhaité avoir une fille comme toi !__Jamais ! Maudit sois le jour où je t'ai mis au monde ! Regarde – toi ! Qui voudra de toi ! Qui voudra d'une égoïste et d'une empotée comme toi ! Personne ! Dis-moi, dis-moi pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? Ne pourrais-tu pas être comme ces autres jeunes filles qui marchent _

_main dans la main avec leurs mères, qui les écoutent, qui les aident ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu pour mériter ça __? Tu sais pourquoi ton père s'est évanoui ? Non, bien évidemment ! Il n'en peut plus de toi ! Tu as joué avec notre confiance et surtout avec la sienne ! Une surprise ? Laissez-moi rire ! _

_A force de te crier dessus, à force de te répéter cent fois les mêmes choses, à force de toujours réclamer plus ! Voilà pourquoi ! Mais sache que je ne te le pardonnerai jamais… ah ça jamais ! Jamais ! Jamais ! Jamais ! JAAMMAIS ! Car tout est de ta faute… _

Aya le savait, elle n'aurait jamais dû vivre, elle n'aurait même pas dû na**î**tre. Il aurait mieux valu qu'elle attrape une saloperie et hop, elle serait repartie sans que personne ne fasse attention à elle.

Tout aurait été si simple… La mort est si douce, si belle, mais si trompeuse. Elle vous allège de tous vos problèmes mais ne vous procure aucun bien. Elle ne laissera place qu'à du vide qui ne cessera de vous torturer puis qui vous fera conna**î**tre la plus sombre des folies : celle des regrets.

Aya pleura longtemps, de douleur au départ puis ensuite de haine. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, et cela la rendait folle de rage. Devant, elle le château s'embrasait dans les flammes rougeoyantes comme si elles avaient faim et voulaient l'engloutir tout entier. Puis

elle sentit des douleurs au niveau des mains et vit des perles s'enfoncer dans sa chair, elle les enleva et s'assit à terre. Les perles revenaient chercher le sang de la jeune fille et Aya sourit. Ce n'était pas un sourire empli de tristesse mais plutôt un sourire empli de haine et de désespoir.

Ne pas savoir pourquoi. Ne pas savoir quoi faire. Ne pas savoir pourquoi. Ne pas savoir quoi faire. Ne pas savoir pourquoi. Ne pas savoir quoi faire. Ne pas savoir pourquoi. Ne pas savoir quoi faire. Ne pas savoir pourquoi. Ne pas savoir quoi faire. Ne pas savoir pourquoi. Ne pas savoir quoi

faire. Ne pas savoir pourquoi. Ne pas savoir quoi faire. Inlassablement, ces mots se répétaient et Aya crut que sa tête allait exploser. Son cœur s'emballait, son sang martelait à ses temps. L'angoisse monta, et une sensation d'étouffement emprisonna Aya qui est en proie à sombrer dans la

folie.

**_Qui viendra m'aider ? Qui viendra me sauver ? Personne ! Il n'y a plus personne ? L'horreur de ce sang va me rendre folle. Je vous en prie, je n'en peux plus. Mes larmes ne coulent plus, elles se sont tari_es_ le sang lui, est intarissable ! Je t'en supplie… Viens … Je t'en prie, aid_e_-moi ! Pardonne-moi ! Aim_e-_moi ! Et toi là-haut, tu ris n'est-ce pas ! Parce que j'ai tout perdu ? Et oui, j'ai tout perdu ! A jaamaiis !_**

Aya déploya une force surhumaine pour se mettre debout. Puis elle leva les yeux au ciel, les poings serrés, le visage figé dans la colère et cria :

**_-__JE TE HAIS ! Je te haiis Dieeuuuu …_**

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase car deux coups de poignards lui transpercèrent le dos…

* * *

><p>alors voilà! vous en avez pensez quoi? quel est la personne dont Aya rêve d'après vous ? qui lui transperce le dos? Review please! ;)<p> 


	3. A Grazed Doll

Hello everybody ! :D En espérant que vous allez très bien ! Me revoilà pr de nouvelles aventures avec Aya ! Bon, je vous fais un petit résumé : Aya a 17 ans et en revenant d'une réception chez les Baskerville, s'endort dans la voiture et rêve d'un magnifique homme aux cheveux noirs (1er indice) puis se réveille, se rend compte de l'absence de ses parents et de son petit frère Vincent et sort de la voiture. Aya aperçoit un homme avec une longue cape à capuche, avec une épée ensanglantée (han ! le méchant ! Xdd) et à ses pieds, sa famille…Aya maudit Dieu et ressent 2 couteaux se planter dans son dos. Et voilà la suite ! : D review please ! Review please !/

Alors maintenant, passons (comme promis) à l'anecdote : D (pauvre miss riri-chan !)

Aujourd'hui, sous la bénédiction de mon fromage qui pue, je vais vous révéler le péché mignon de RIRI (alias miss riri-chan ;)). Donc voici l'histoire : Un jour, je ne sais où (attention, l'histoire est très ancienne et je ne sais pas si riri s'en souvient), K-You et moi avions une conversation très scientifique – disons que nous parlions atome et molécule- alors nous parlions. K-You me faisait comprendre la différence entre un atome et une molécule et moi inlassablement, je répétais : C'est quoi un atome ? (J'avoue avoir un cerveau assez lent mais j'avoue aussi avoir une mémoire époustouflante : D ^^) Pendant ce temps, Riri se promenait (s'amusait à donner des corrections un peu partout ^^) et delà découle la question qui est sur toute vos lèvres : où est donc passé Alindmy ?

Et bien Alindmy, était malheureusement, dans les toilettes à vider quelques bouteilles de whisky...Vous vous en êtes douter ! :P naaann je rigole ( pck là, je la vois avancer avec son ptit couteau suisse et je vous assure qu'elle marche droit là..)

Revenons à Riri (meerde elle a sorti la tarte pr me la foutre dans la gueule Xddd), Riri arrive toute grognon, trainant des pieds et en entendant le mot atome, son visage s'illumine d'une douceur angevine (j'adore cette phrase :D). Riri s'avance…et pose la question qui tue : Ça se mange ?

Je crois que ce jour-là, mon esprit n'avait plus aucun doute sur la véritable identité de Riri, elle était en fait, JACK LE MORPHALE. Comprenez le, Riri ne pense qu'à manger…son garage est rempli de nourriture si bien que (attention, superbe subordonnée –VDM en français- Xdd) il y en a même sur sa voiture (j'en suis sûre j'ai pas rêvé ! ni pris de substances illicites – je le juure- P )et puis, son sac regorge de gâteaux, et puis …et puis…voilà, maintenant vous savez que le pêché mignon MISS RIRI-CHAN est la nourriture. Essayez et vous verrez : Si un jour vous ne trouvez pas Riri, agitez un gâteau dans l'air et laisse quelques miettes par terre. Résultat ? Riri viendra à vous en deux trois mouvements : D

Eh ! Eh ! Eh ! Eh ! ET bien voilà. Au prochain chapitre vous apprendrez le secret de …non ! On va jouer un jeu…

Vous lecteurs et reviewers vous aller votez ! 1er choix : je vous raconte une histoire sur Alindmy. 2ème choix : une histoire sur Bakasama. 3ème choix : une histoire sur moi (heiin comment ça ?, personne n'a voté ce choix-là !Xxdd). 4ème choix : une histoire sur Miranda every. 5ème choix : je vous révèle un secret très important … : D alors tous à vos claviers et votez ! Soit le 1, soit le 2, soit le 3, soit le 4 ou soit le 5 ! Et mon huissier sera l'incorruptible : Kanda ! (-grrr…fait kandaa^^). Pour voter, il vous suffit d'envoyer un sms au 3131 :D naan je rigole mettez dans votre review le numéro que vous avez choisis :D

Sur ce torrent de conneries qui ne font même pas rire (prépare sa corde) bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire tous ce flot de conneries sortant d'un esprit complétement détraqué lol^^. Remerciements : Merci à Bakasama, rose-Eliade, C-Blue light (super calée en orthographe. Et moi qui me croyait la reine des accords : P), Miss riri-chan, Alindmy mon béta Reader, K-You ^^, Les adorateurs de limaces (moi aussi j'adore les limaces en chemises et en pantalons : P), Miss Emmy (oublie pas, 1-1) et Eric Cuttler … : D

* * *

><p><em>Des chaussures noires ? Une longue veste noire ? Un béret noir ? C'est lui qui m'a planté deux poignards dans le dos et il vient sûrement m'achever. C'est bien… Adieu, la vermine ! Hum…j'entends des voix. Et je peux voir aussi. Je ne suis pas morte donc mais alors pourquoi sont-ils là eux ? J'ai mal, j'ai mal. Comme si mon corps s'embrasait, comme si mon corps se consumait. Arrêtez ça, je vous en prie ! Ils ne m'entendent pas…<em>

Lennalee, emmène-la à la congrégation, dit l'homme au béret.

_**La congrégation ? Ils veulent me violer c'est ça ! L'autre avec son béret noir, il a l'air d'un pédophile un peu benêt pourtant…et puis pourquoi il a ramené une pouffe avec lui ?**_

_La chinoise accourut vers son frère et se pencha sur le corps d'Aya qui visiblement, s'était évanouie mais étrangement, gardait les yeux ouverts. _

_**Ouai, c'est ça. Dandine, dandine bien surtout … **_

-Grand frère Komui, penses-tu que la mort de ses parents soit l'œuvre d'un akuma ou juste un accident ? répondit Lenalee.

_Un akeeeu quoi ? Mais elle parle chinois en plus… super la galère ! Dites, vous pouvez pas m'expliquer un peu là et parler français si cela ne vous dérangerait pas? Je ne comprends plus rien. En tout cas ils n'en veulent pas à mon corps. Une chose de bien pour l'instant et au fait, qu'est-ce que je fous sur le dos, et pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger ?_

-Non, je ne pense pas. Plutôt celle d'un humain déterminé à exterminer cette famille… La transformation doit lui être douloureuse alors je suggère qu'on l'emmène à l'infirmerie au lieu d'un hôpital basique. Son cas est exceptionnel mais pas rare. Si on la laisse ainsi, elle risque de mourir sachant qu'étant dans un semi-coma, son corps va réclamer se développer. Expliqua Komui.

_**Dans le coma, je suis dans le coma ? Mais je les entends et je les vois… c'est impossible. Qui a bien pu me faire ça ? **_

-Komui ! Cria Lenalee, Regarde, elle pleure…

_**Mais ça ne te regarde pas ! Et puis ça peut te faire quoi ?**_

-Du sang, elle pleure du sang ? S'étonna l'homme au béret.

_**Du sang… Alors père avait raison. Un jour, un homme avait perdu sa bien-aimée, une histoire basique mais qui avait produit par la suite une tragédie que père n'a jamais voulu me révélé à part son nom : la tragédie de Sabrie et alors pendant des semaines entières cet homme pleura mais un jour, plus aucune larme ne coula sur ses joues mais à la place du sang rouge… et père avait tenté de comprendre ce phénomène, mais en vain. Alors, je pleure du sang… Tain ! Cette Lenalee m'essuie le sang ! Ne me touche pas ! **_

-Lenalee, ces cheveux-là, noir et fins ne te font pas penser à ceux de …, s'inquiéta Komui

-Tais- toi ! Ne prononce pas ce nom, je t'en supplie grand frère, supplia la chinoise en état de frayeur.

_**Qui ça ? **_

-Lenalee. Oublie cela, il appartient au passé et ne peut revenir. Personne ne peut revenir de l'Abysse !

_**L'Abysse… mais c'est qui ces Ziguottos : l'Abysse n'existe pas, ce n'est qu'une légende ! Réveillez-vous les ignares ! Non mais attendez : pourquoi ce Komui s'avance avec une seringue et pourquoi Lenalee me tient le bras droit! Je n'aime pas les piqûres! Ouin ! **_

_**Oh, c'est étrange, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir de façon cohérente et mes paupières deviennent si lourdes…**_

Aya retomba dans un coma artificiel le temps que ces blessures cicatrisent. Son corps ne bouge plus mais son esprit continue son chemin vers la vérité… En vérité, Lenalee, aux premiers abords, avait cru qu'Aya était une poupée : immobile, figée et les yeux fixés vers l'horreur…

_**J'ai l'impression de ne plus exister. D'être dans un rêve à la fois doux et à la fois inquiétant. Ma mémoire défaille, je ne sais ce que je fais ici… J'ai peur. Mais le plus étrange, c'est cette mélodie au loin qui m'attire vers la lumière éblouissante, qui m'emmène vers la sortie d'un long couloir. Cette mélodie, je la connais, je l'ai déjà entendue quelque part ...Mais où ? Elle m'endort presque , me rend mélancolique et nostalgique. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis dans cet état-là, ni pourquoi je ne me réveille pas mais je sens une présence humaine m'observer constamment durant mon « sommeil ». C'est effrayant ! Il m'arrive quelques fois d'ouvrir les yeux mais de ne pas arriver à distinguer la réalité de l'imaginaire… Et cette présence me rend nerveuse et transforme ce rêve en cauchemar. Je me sens épiée, analysée, surveillée. Mais où suis-je ? Je me rappelle juste du baiser de cette chinoise aux cheveux qui sentaient la fraise. Hum… quelle douce senteur ! Hier, j'ai entendu mon prénom : quelqu'un m'a appelée. Donc on me cherche ! Et puis, dans la pièce où je suis, il y a une odeur désagréable de plantes médicamenteuses et de plantes interdites. Je suis peut-être dans l'antre d'une sorcière ? Ahahahaaa ! Dans quel fourbi, je me suis mise ? Et puis, peut-être qu'en réalité, elle m'a assommée pour préparer la soupe et me jeter dedans ? Je suis sure que ce Komui et cette Lenalee m'ont emmenée ici pour me dévorer et ont raconté tout un baratin à propos des Akeu pour me faire croire qu'ils me sauvaient… Alors je finirais dans l'assiette d'un gars aux airs de papa poule et d'une fille trop belle à mon gout ? Faudrait peut-être que j'arrête de lire les contes de Grimm…**_

Aya passa deux semaines à reprendre des forces mais aussi à se transformer. Elle se réveillait durant quelques minutes pendant lesquels elle ne discernait pas le vrai du faux. Il arrivait parfois, d'entendre des cris à la congrégation ; des cris de souffrances : c'étaient ceux d'Aya. Les transformations sont douloureuses mais Komui, assis dans son bureau savait que la souffrance qu'elle ressentait était due à autre chose : les souvenirs qui venaient et repartaient comme bon leur semblaient et qui tuaient à petit feu, l'esprit d'Aya. L'intendant, savait pertinemment qu'elle avait peu de chance de s'en sortir mais il savait pertinemment que dieu ne laissait jamais ses fidèles mourir comme cela. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il se rappela comment il avait failli perdre Lenalee. Petite sœur… Il faisait nuit noire. La pluie ne cessait de marteler les carreaux de la fenêtre de la chambre du grand intendant. Pensif, calme, il commença à faire le point sur sa vie. Ses parents étaient morts alors qu'il n'avait que quinze ans, et très tôt, il avait dû s'occuper de sa petite sœur Lenalee. Komui développa alors un vrai sister-complex et Lenalee devint sa raison de vivre. La vie était paisible, la petite rentrait des cours et trouvait Komui, faisant de délicieux plats, puis il l'aidait à faire ses devoirs, dînaient et lui racontait une histoire pour qu'elle s'endorme.

Mais un jour, un homme frappa à la porte de leur petite maison. _Une mauvaise nouvelle_ pensa aussitôt Komui. Habillé de noir, le regard froid et une petite croix de rosaire au niveau du cœur… Un exorciste… Komui avait compris ce qui allait se passer dès qu'il vit l'homme dépasser le portail et serra contre lui sa petite sœur qui avait encore le regard d'un enfant qui ne comprend pas l'atrocité que cache ce monde.

Lenalee partit alors pour la congrégation et en fin de compte, on arracha par la même occasion le cœur du grand frère. Lenalee vivait mal la séparation. Komui se sentait si seul. Il attendait chaque matin, son courrier en espérant ne pas trouver une lettre de la congrégation lui informant des vaines tentatives d'évasions de sa sœur mais plutôt une lettre écrite d'elle où elle écrirait de son écriture illisible : je vais bien. Trois mots, trois mots que Komui attendait chaque matin. Trois mots que son cœur réclamait de plus en plus… Trois mots qui le rendaient fou ! Il se sentait si impuissant !

Et un beau matin, Komui fut appelé à la congrégation suite à l'état de sa sœur qui ne faisait qu'empirer. Arrivée dans sa chambre, il découvrit une autre Lenalee : plus chétive, plus fragile, le corps et le visage recouvert de griffures, des cheveux ayant perdu leur éclat, des yeux qui n'expriment que le néant, des yeux qui ne cessaient de pleurer la souffrance que ressentait la jeune fille et puis, Komui remarqua à quel point Lenalee avait grandi et à quel point, la douleur l'avait enlaidie. Elle ressemblait à une poupée comme elle ressemblait à une écorchée…

C'était si triste ! Komui entra et se pencha sur le visage figé de Lenalee qui ne cessait de murmurer son prénom. Et il murmura au creux de son oreille : -Je suis là Lenalee, ne pleure plus, je te promets de ne plus t'abandonner. Pardon. Alors maintenant réveille-toi …

Il se leva et fit le plus beau et le plus réconfortant des sourires qu'un grand frère pouvait faire à sa petite sœur qui les yeux écarquillés, se réveillaient après un long séjour en enfer… Son frère était la clé de son bonheur. Et cela était réciproque.

Aujourd'hui, Lenalee avait seize ans et Komui faisait tout pour tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite sur la tombe de ses parents : qu'il la protégerait à jamais. Il poussa un long soupir lorsqu'une forme se dessina devant lui…

-Alors Komui, encore à rêver ? Chuchota l'inconnu.

Komui alluma la lampe à huile et observa le visage de l'inconnu. Albinos. Des cheveux d'un blanc immaculé qui se couvrent parfois de reflets gris, voir violacés selon la lumière. Une coupe de cheveux longuement pensée pour couvrir d'une mèche maladroite la crevasse de son œil perdu, alors que le reste de sa coiffure, d'une longueur moyenne, remonte légèrement autour de son crâne en de petits piques, lui donnant des allures de petit fripon. Un visage d'un parfait ovale, aux traits fins et à la peau très pale, dont le sourire énigmatique et les regards inquiètent, voire, terrorisent. Une taille moyenne pour un poids tout aussi banal. Break Rainsworth : le chapelier fou.

-Break ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas rentrer sans frapper et de ne pas venir apparaitre dans mes placards ! S'énerva le grand intendant.

Break contourna le bureau et retourna au fameux placard.

-C'est donc ici que tu caches toutes tes bouteilles d'alcools ! S'esclaffa l'homme aux cheveux d'argent.

-Je…Je…Tu veux que je te colle un rapport c'est ça ? S'emporta Komui.

-Ahahahaaa ! Toujours aussi susceptible ! répondit –il, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas venu te voir en pleine nuit pour découvrir toutes tes cachettes car tout le monde sait que sous ton lit…

-STOP ! Coupa Komui. Que veux-tu vraiment ? Tu n'es pas là par hasard.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et après un long silence où les tensions commencèrent à devenir fortes au gré de l'imagination, Il rompit le silence :

-Je suis venu te demander de garder le silence sur l'affaire Nightray. Personne ne doit savoir ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là, ni ce que j'ai fait. Rien ! Jamais !

-Tu te préoccupes d'Aya ? Tu as peur qu'elle cherche les coupables ? Les assassins de ses parents ? Je t'avouerais que si elle s'embarque dans ce genre d'histoire, je crains fortement qu'elle n'arrive à ses fins… Mais si tu es sûr de ce que tu dis alors, je garderais le secret.

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur les lèvres de Break et s'exclama :

-Merci Komui ! En échange je te promets de ne révéler à personne l'endroit où tu caches les photos de Lenalee et le dossier où tu réfères tous ses possibles prétendants !

Komui ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt en pensant : Je l'aurai un jour, je l'aurai !

Break s'en alla par la porte ce qui laissa le grand intendant perplexe. Break avait toujours l'habitude de passer par les fenêtres, les placards, les armoires, mais jamais par les portes.

Il avait autre chose derrière la tête ce qui était étrange étant donné qu'il devait être fatigué au retour de sa mission, mais Komui était trop fatigué pour s'en préoccuper et s'endormit, comme à son habitude, sur les piles de paperasses qu'il remettait toujours au lendemain…

Cette nuit-là, à la congrégation, un jeune homme au rire et la démarche enfantine, arpentait les couloirs, une sucette à la main cherchant à sauver l'âme d'une maudite…

* * *

><p>Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? En quoi Aya va-t-elle se transformer ? Et qu'en pensez-vous ? AVEZ-VOUS TOUT COMPRIS ? N'oubliez pas vos votes… Review please (faut cliquez sur review^^)<p>

C'était BANANA girl sur radio connerie : D ^^


	4. Welcome

Salut lecteurs ! Éh oui ! Je m'adresse à Vs, qui lisez ces mots idiots d'une fille complètement tarée qui ne cesse de rigoler pour un oui ou un non. Comme vous le savez surement, j'écris dans cette introduction une anecdote qui est arrivée à des amis. Et aujourd'hui, je

dois me ridiculiser au lieu de me valoriser : dure tache ! Xd Au début, je voulais vous décrire mes rires car étant une personne très lunatique, mon rire change souvent au gré de mes humeurs mais je trouvais pas ça très drôle alors j'ai décidé de vous donner une

preuve de ma stupidité sidérante : D

Mais n'oubliez pas : je suis irréprochable – tonnerre derrière moi + mains levées en l'air-! (« SBAF » que tu as envie de faire n'est-ce pas ?)

Aujourd'hui, en rentrant du collège vers seize heures et trente minutes, je prends une douche bien glacée (elle est cool ma vie Mdr !), puis je vais dans ma chambre et je trouve mon chat allongé sur mon lit, genre « moi j'ai une belle vie ». Et là, une idée géniale me

traverse l'esprit. Au départ pour cette rubrique je voulais donc vous décrire mes rires mais en réalité j'ai eu peur que sa vous fasse rire ( c déjà fait -_-) , alors j'ai décidé de passé outre cette anecdote et de choisir ma prochaine victime mais il fallait le faire grâce au

pouvoir de la chance et du destin * sors ses marionnettes vaudou et revête une longue robe avec pleins de bisounours dessus dessinés par la célèbre mangaka Alindmy – si vous connaissez pas, tapez « mangaka se cassant la gueule à chaque escalator / âme sensible

s'abstenir »- et vous trouverez ! :D Donc, je reprends (en pleine de bagarre avec trois tarés), pour aller au bout de cette merveilleuse idée, je fonce cherchez sept croquettes et les dispose les une à côtés des autre devant le regard blasé de mon chat qui doit s'être dit

«putain mais quelle radine !». Alors voici ma théorie, mon chat est dans mon royaume, mon premier ministre et de ce fait il jouit de la puissance de dieu et donc, il a la patte chanceuse ^^. Ani je donne des noms à mes croquettes : la première c Riri, la deuxième c

Baka, la troisième c K-You, la quatrième c Alindmy, la cinquième c Nitnelav la sixième c moi et la septième c rien du tout (en fait je voudrais bien que Miss Emy joue avec nous mais elle fait partie d'esprit criminel et pour l'instant faut que je découvre sa planque Mdr).

Vous aurez bien compris le but du jeu, la croquette que mon chat décidera de manger sera la gagnante ! :D Mon chat est sur mon lit, je suis assise par terre et les croquettes sont devant moi. Mais y a un pitit (dixit Homer Simpson) problème, Isidore dort ! Et la pas

moyen de le réveiller…Alors je commence par le caresser et la Bam : il ronronne et dort de plus belle, je commence à lui titiller la queue (il déteste quand je la lui bloque – attention au esprit pervers, il n'y a aucune connotation sexuelle -_-). Mais en vain, il ne veut pas

bouger ! Alors là je repense à Riri qui courait après le chat des voisins qui faisait chier son chat et il me vint une idée (merveilleuse encore je sais : P), je prends mon déo et je pulvérise du déo au-dessus de lui. Isidore déteste ce bruit là et là, il se réveille d'un coup en

laissant s'échapper un Grrrrrrrrrrr ! Mais en fait, il est comme moi, le meilleur des remèdes pour soigner une colère, c'est de MANGER ! Et direct, il se dirige vers l'étalage des sept croquettes… et là, il s'arrête et commence à les renifler (imaginez-vous votre mère qui

vous mets sept plats devant vous : vous ne trouverez pas sa chelou ! réponse de Riri : nan, je bouffe tous et puis c réglé ^^ / réponse d'Alindmy : se pose même pas la question…)

Alors il tourne autour, tourne encore et encore et là, il se décide enfin à manger une croquette…devinez laquelle….* tambour : *…. Il mangé la croquette numéro quatre ! :D

Je vous laisse déchiffrer le numéro et donc de connaître ma prochaine victime…. Ma pauvre victime, tu vas souffrir ! Niahr ! Niahr ! Niahr ! :D

Sur ce, bonne lecture et je remercie **Alindmy ma bêta-readrice ( un big up à Alindmy qui corrige mes innombrables fautes :D),** Riri, Bakasama, nitnelav, Miss Emy (à qui je souhaite bonne chance pour son bac), Celestial Blue light que j'envie d'être en

vacances et bien évidement K-You ! :D

**BONNE LECTURE ET UN PTIT REVIEW NE FAIT PAS DE MAL ! :D**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>chapitre 4 : Welcome <span>_**

Il arrivait parfois à Aya de se réveiller et de se sentir vivre mais de ne pas arriver à se lever, à bouger. Ses bras étaient comme engourdies et son esprit comme embaumé par l'alcool. Elle ne savait plus rien… Mais un jour, Aya entendit la mélodie s'éloigner, son corps

se vider et voulus courir après elle mais plus elle s'approchait, plus son cœur battait, plus elle angoissait et plus la mélodie lui échappait et Aya se réveilla, la main en avant, tentant d'attraper un souvenir du passé, vestige d'une autre vie.

La pièce était sombre et un filet de lumière venait se heurter à son visage. Sa main avait changé : elle était plus grande et plus affinée… Tout était confus, elle ne comprenait pas mais soudain, elle se rappela les paroles de Lenalee : _« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je veillerais sur _

_toi. Tu es entre de bonnes mains à présent. Dors bien »_ puis ensuite de son baiser et de son doux parfum de bonbons. Comme une mère rassurerait sa fille. Comme une mère aimerait sa fille. Son cœur se serra en pensant à sa mère et à ses longues heures passées

dans la cave. La cave, elle s'en rappelait parfaitement mais ses pensées lui faisaient tellement mal qu'elle ne put étouffer un cri de douleur. Assise sur un lit d'infirmerie, Aya regarda longuement son reflet dans le mirror, suspendu au mur d'en face. Ses cheveux blonds

et courts avaient poussés étaient devenus si long qu'ils recouvraient ses mains. Sa frange n'était plus là, mais à la place une longue mèche, recouvrant son œil gauche doré et laissait à nu la chose la plus horrible qu'Aya pouvait posséder : un œil rouge, celui des

maudits et des damnés…Mais encore plus étrange, était son physique qui avait muri et qui était devenu celui d'une femme. Elle se leva doucement, inquiète de voir d'autre changement et remarqua dans le miroir, des tatouages s'éparpillant sur son dos et naissant à la

poitrine. Des lianes, des formes arabiques, noires, sombres, des spirales, des roses … Aya pensait rêver et se pinça mais ne se réveilla pas. La douleur la ramena encore plus dans la réalité. Ses cheveux si longs, son œil rouge, son teint de lait, ses tatouages, son corps

si fin et si mûre…

**_Ce n'est pas moi ! C'est impossible ! Pourquoi je suis devenue comme çà ? C'est impossible ? Je rêve ! Oui surement ! Mais pourquoi mon cœur me dit le contraire ? J'ai peur, j'ai froid ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis là et pourquoi on m'a ramené ici. J'ai si mal au crâne que j'ai envi de me griffer jusqu'à ce que la peau vienne me coller aux doigts et que le sang devienne ma sœur. Je veux oublier ! Je veux rentrer à la maison ! _**

Le diable murmure et Dieu se tait. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre de sa chambre et admira la lune qui ne semblait briller que pour elle. Aucun nuage n'osait trahir le chemin de la lune à Aya. Elle regarda le ciel encore et encore puis désira une légère brise tellement elle

avait chaud. À peine l'eût-elle pensé qu'un vent se leva et vint apaiser sa chaleur. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur le jardin. Un magnifique jardin de roses, et elle senti leur parfum s'élever vers elle. Mais pas que, elle senti aussi la senteur du vent, la senteur de la nuit. Et

bien plus étrange, l'odeur de la mort qui venait de ses doigts. Une odeur insoutenable, de décomposition. Une odeur terrifiante, qui vous donne envie de vomir. Prise de panique, Aya chercha la salle de bain, trouva un lavabo et se rinça énergétiquement les mains. Elle

ne cessa de frotter, mais s'arracha la peau et alors l'eau se colora aves son sang, Aya referma le robinet et essaya de sucer ses plaies. Elle approcha ses lèvres de ses griffures, et lécha le filet de sang qui s'en échappait. Le liquide pourpre se répandit sur ses lèvres et

sur sa langue, mettant en alerte tous ses sens et se surprit à aimer. Le sang avait un gout de friandises, sucrés et envoutant. Son corps entier en redemandait encore et encore. Mais prise de dégout, elle arracha sa main à de sa bouche. Son regard se posa alors sur

une petite chaise délabrée où était posée dessus une pile de vêtements. Aya marcha lentement vers elle et intriguée, examina les vêtements. Il y avait tout d'abord des sous-vêtements à sa taille, puis ensuite, des jambières noires avec un ruban en satin marron

derrière le genou, des escarpins tout aussi noirs avec une bride autour de la cheville portant un nœud marron derrière celle-ci, un jupon très évasé de la même couleur que le nœud et un simple débardeur noir. Mais encore en dessous se trouvait une veste noir, style

officier et avec sur le cœur une croix de rosaire, blanche, innocente et pure. Elle les enfila en deux quatre six et fonça vers la porte, l'ouvrit et observa son environnement.

Un long couloir, sombre mais illuminé par quelques lustres accrochés aux murs. Aya savait qu'elle était à la congrégation mais ne savait pas ce qu'était ce lieu…Elle décida de marcher sans savoir où aller mais avec un seul but : respirer de l'air et éteindre ce feu dans sa gorge.

**_Ah j'ai soif ! J'ai tellement chaud ! Mais c quoi cet accoutrement, on dirait Lenalee version blonde ! Je déteste porter des jupes, je n'ai pas l'habitude ! Si je trouve qui m'a fait ce costume de clown, je l'épingle ! _**

Aya marcha sans s'arrêter et bientôt, elle ne ressentit plus cette soif mais un désir brûlant de dormir et de retrouver la chaleur des douces et petites mains de son petit frère. Les souvenirs se bousculèrent dans sa tête déclenchant une vague de souffrance qu'elle ne

pouvait pas supporter davantage. Elle arriva devant un temple. Aya comprit qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans une chapelle mais pénétra tout de même dans cet endroit, avec la ferme intention de cracher au visage de Jésus. Son visage se transforma en un masque de

colère et de haine. Elle s'approcha d'un crucifie géant. Elle resta à quelques mètres de lui, le corps tremblant, mais ne put s'empêcher à ne pas pleurer et s'effondra au pied de celui-ci. Tu m'as volé ce que j'aimais le plus au monde, à jamais et maintenant, je me

retrouve devant toi, à te toucher. **Que t'ais je fais ? Qu'ais je dis et que me reste –t-il ? J'ai toujours cru en toi, je t'ai aimé, respecté et je n'ai jamais cessez de prier. Je n'arrive pas à voir mon erreur. Dis-moi, faut-il vraiment que je me souvienne**

** ? Ne pourrais pas oublier ? Nous sommes nés poussières et nous redeviendrons poussière…Et je n'arrive toujours pas à oublier…Je regrette d'avoir perdu mon temps à croire en quelque chose de vain, de vicieux, d'odieux et d'abject**, murmura

Aya en laissant couler ses larmes divines.

Elle se leva et sortit de la chapelle sans plus jamais se retourner. Elle continua de marcher mais cette fois ci en voulant sincèrement rentrer chez elle. Elle avançait de plus en plus vite, et n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver la sortie. Plusieurs fois, elle eut l'impression

d'être déjà passée par là. Aya se rendit compte alors, qu'elle s'était perdue mais pas que :

**_Je ne sais pas où je suis. Ce que je fais ici dans un endroit aussi grand et glauque. Dès que je pense au passé, des dizaines de couteaux transpercent mon cœur et c'est comme si dans mon esprit, je venais de naitre, une flopée d'informations sur moi. J'ai tout perdu, mon père, ma mère, mon frère, ma place, ma vie. Je ne sais pas où aller. Je n'ai plus de mais…_**

- !

Aya cria de toute son âme. De souffrance, de haine et de vérité. Comme quoi, la vérité fait bien mal. Elle n'avait plus rien. C'était la plus simple et la plus triste des vérités. Ses mains tremblaient, ses yeux devinrent blancs, son corps se refroidit, ses jambes n'arrivaient

plus à la soutenir. Elle s'appuya contre un mur, et se laissa glisser le long et s'assied. Les bras le long du corps, le regard fixé sur ses mains souillées de sang. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Plus aucune logique ne régnait sur ce monde. Elle resta ainsi, perdue, pendant des

heures qui lui parurent une éternité mais pour elle le temps l'avait abandonné, avait cessé de s'écouler en elle. Elle observa ses pieds et découvrit une trainée de sang, allant jusqu'au mur d'en face.

-Oh une jeune fille en détresse, s'étonna une voix masculine mais enfantine.

Aya leva sa tête et vit un homme, accroupi devant elle, une sucette à la main, des cheveux d'un blanc immaculé, une mèche recouvrant son œil gauche laissant apparaitre son œil droit, écarlate, des traits fins et une peau très pale. Elle tourna la tête vers le mur

opposé mais le sang n'était plus. Une hallucination ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux le vieux, c'est pas l'heure de dormir ? bafoua Aya.

-Moi ? un vieux ? Je n'ai que. Hum...je dois avoir un peu plus de quatre-vingt ans ! confessa l'inconnu.

Les yeux d'Aya s'écarquillèrent. Quatre-vingt balais ! Mais j'ai compris ! La congrégation n'est qu'enfaite, un réseau de pédophilie pour les vieux et là, je suis dans le quartier Général ! Meerde ! Bon, les vieux aiment qu'on leurs fasse des compliments sur eux et qu'on

ne les contredise jamais ! Mais étrangement, il a l'air d'en avoir vingt-six…

- Quatre-vingt ans ? Vous avez l'air pourtant d'en avoir beaucoup moins et puis vous avez l'air assez fort et en bonne santé ! jugea aya, contrainte à caresser la bête dans le sens du poil.

En réalité, cela fait depuis très longtemps que j'ai arrêté ma croissance et que je suis bloqué dans un corps de jeune alors que mes organes pourrissent. Je l'avoue vous n'avez peut-être pas envie d'entendre cela maintenant mais c'est la pure vérité. Malgré cela, j'ai

gardé une vraie mentalité de gamin de sept ans ! s'esclaffa l'inconnu.

Aya regarda l'homme, plongea son regard dans le sien. Œil rouge à Œil rouge et n'y décela aucun vice, aucun malheur seulement de la joie. Elle le regarda longuement et sentit ses paupières s'alourdirent puis se fermer. Elle tenta en vain de lui attraper le col de sa

chemise mais ne put que murmurer un faible_ « Ne me faites pas de mal je vous en prie »._

Elle se sentit soulever dans les airs, puis une odeur de confiseries vient lui chatouiller les narines. Une odeur aussi réconfortante qu'angoissante…

**_Pub :D_**

Aya ouvrit les yeux.

_**Grmmmmmmlmlmlmlm.**_

- Ah, c'est l'appel de la faim ! s'écria une voix.

Aya se redressa. Elle se trouvait dans une très luxueuse et très grande chambre avec Une ancienne décoration, des roses, des bisounours autour d'elle. Elle prit une peluche dans ses mains.

_Mais c'est l'incarnation du diable ces trucs- là ! Et y en a encore pleins dans le lit ! J'ai dormit avec ses monstruosités ? Dormir ?_

Aya se le va d'un bond, et inspecta ses vêtements. Elle avait toujours ses jambières mais pas ses chaussures. Elle avait son débardeur mais pas sa veste. Elle lança un regard dans la chambre et trouve l'homme assis sur un fauteuil et en la voyant inspecter sa tenue il s'empressa de lever ses bras en l'air et de dire :

- Je ne t'ai pas touchée !

Aya le regarda, sonda ses dires et lui balança à la figure l'horreur qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et chercha à recommencer mais l'homme partit dans un fou rire auquel elle ne s'attendait. Elle stoppa net, et se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Je t'ai laissé dormir dans mon lit pendant douze heures et voilà comment tu me remercies ! Ahahahahahahaaa ! tu as vraiment un caractère bien trempé ! s'esclaffa –t-il.

- Je ne sais pas où je suis, qui es-tu. Je n'ai aucun souvenir à part le fait que ma famille soit morte. Et tu voudrais que je te remercie de m'avoir laissé dormir ? vociféra-t-elle les larmes aux yeux !

- Mais t'énerve pas comme sa et pose ce couteau, balbutia l'inconnu, je voulais juste dire que tu étais arrivée à me faire rire c'est tout. Je ne ris pas souvent. Je sais aussi que ta famille est morte et je voulais juste te donner l'impression d'être chez toi à présent.

Il avait l'air si gêné qu'Aya eu honte de s'être emportée si facilement. Elle devra contrôler son côté sang-chaud car cet homme avait l'air d'être un sacré plaisantin.

- Hum… pardon, marmonna –t-elle !

- Je n'entends pas ! s'exclama l'homme en mettant sa main en coupe derrière son oreille.

Et pour unique réponse, l'inconnu fut criblé de bisounours...

**_PUb :D_**

_**Toc toc toc**_

- Je peux rentrer ? demanda l'homme devant le seuil de la porte de la chambre dans laquelle Aya s'était enfermée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi de l'endroit où elle pouvait se cacher mais avait foncer sans réfléchir dans la chambre, située en face de celle de l'inconnue.

Aya avait tenté une petite feinte. Elle avait lancé tous les bisounours sur l'inconnu et en avait profité pour s'échapper. Elle avait puisé dans ses plus profondes ressources d'énergie et avait traversé le couloir pour ensuite entrer dans une autre chambre qui

heureusement était vide et avait fermé à clés.

Epuisée, Aya se laissa glisser contre la porte et entendait les coups répétitifs contre la porte, de l'inconnu.

- Va-t'en ! répondit-elle.

- Bon écoute, tu n'as rien à craindre, expliqua-t-il, nous sommes à la congrégation, l'endroit le plus sur du monde. Ici, il n'y a que des exorcistes…

- Des quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour te parler de cela mais sache qu'ici, nous sommes des guerriers qui combattons des gens inhumains. De plus Lenalee t'expliqueras tout cela en profondeur.

- Pourquoi je suis ici ?

- Parce que dieu t'a élu…

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'une déflagration… Dieu l'avait élu. Abandonnée puis élue.

- Je m'appelle Kevin Regnard, continua l'homme, mais suite à un passé douloureux, j'ai changé pour Break Xerxes et aujourd'hui tout le monde m'appelle Break.

- Enchantée…euh, moi c'est Aya mais je ne me souviens plus de mon nom de famille…

Aya ouvrit la porte, et n'osa pas lever la tête vers Break. Il sourit de sa gêne et lui tendit la main qu'elle attrapa avec une hésitation mêlée de honte et il l'a pris dans bras. Pour la première fois, il s'autorisa un moment d'empathie. Il ne pouvait résister face à cette jeune femme brisée…

* * *

><p>Alors? vous avez trouvez ce chapitre comment? dites moi tout :D<p>

**Review please ^^**

par contre la suite ne sera pas pr tout de suite ( ahh meerde répétions de suite: alindmy va me tuer ^^)

donc, je disais, la suite sera pour la fin juin après le brevet car je vais essayer de me mettre sur black sweet ( fiction presse: Alindmy) et sur le projet d'un grand rassemblement d'exorciste avec alindmy^^ :D

et d'une fiction originale sur fiction press :D

Bye bye mes bisounours adorés! :D


	5. Carrots' Theft

Et me revoilà après deux mois de vacances ! :D Et je suis toujours aussi folle!^^ Alors voici mon chapitre 5... Les personnages suivant ne m'appartiennent pas: Sierra ( Miranda Every) - Summer ( ALindmy)- Katarina (Rose-Eliade) - Morgane ( Bakasama) !

Hum... Ah oui, cet aprèm, j'ai vu Alindmy et je peux vous annoncez encore et toujours et fièrement qu'elle est toujours aussi dingue. Genre, elle voulait me taper et au lieu de ça, elle brassait l'air avec ses bras O.o... Moi aussi j'ai peur! XD

Et ce chapitre est une spéciale dédicasse à Miss Riri chan qui m'a inspiré l'idée de la grand -mère morphale d'Aya mais aussi à Bakasama qui je pense salivera au moment où elle verra Kanda en ...CHutt vous verrez! :P

Sur ce Bonne lecture! Remerciements à Alindmy qui a du s'arracher les cheveux en corrigeant mes oublies de majuscules ( Bourre toi dans le crâne qu'il faut des majuscules là et là Lami-chan!) à Miranda Every, à Miss Riri chan, à Bakasama, à K-you, à Nintelav, à Rose Eliade, à Celestial Blue light, à Asane! MERCI! :D

**REviews please! ^^**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 : <em><strong>Carrots' Theft<strong>_

Aya dormit jusqu'au petit matin et fut prise de nausée en voyant les rayons de soleil se refléter sur son visage. A croire qu'elle ne supportait plus la lumière de Dieu. Elle se leva doucement de son lit et observa autour d'elle. Sa nouvelle chambre était complètement différente de l'ancienne. Elle était plus grande, plus belle, plus attirante. Cela changeait du placard ou du grenier. Au moins maintenant, plus aucune souris ne viendrait lui voler son pain, seul met qu'elle avait dans la journée qui suivait sa punition. Trois coups consécutifs résonnèrent aux oreilles d'Aya.

- Aya, c'est Lenalee.

Elle resta silencieuse ne sachant que dire, ayant peur de ce qu'elle allait encore découvrir. Lenalee ouvra la porte et passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de celle-ci :

- Ah bah quand même, te voilà réveillée. Cela fait des heures que j'attends.

- Je me sens fatiguée pourtant.

- C'est normal, tu as subi un choc qui a affecté tes réserves d'énergie.

- Sûrement…

- Tu as pleins de questions sans réponse. Pourquoi je suis ici ? Pourquoi tant de visages me sont inconnus ?

- On peut dire que tu sais te mettre dans ma peau ? Tu as déjà vécu ma situation ?

- C'est vrai ? Tu trouves ? s'exclama Lenalee, le rouge aux joues. Ta situation ? Non pas exactement mais je connais la peur de l'inconnu

- Enfin quelqu'un qui peut me comprendre !

- Je suis venue pour répondre à toutes ces questions mais sache une chose : à partir du moment où tu seras « au courant », ta vie changera, ton esprit évoluera et tu toucheras à des choses beaucoup plus hautes, abstraites…Des choses qui aujourd'hui échappent encore à ta vision du monde. Tu comprends n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…

Et Lenalee parla de la guerre entre les exorcistes et le compte millénaire, de l'innocence de chacun des membres de la congrégation, de l'organisation hiérarchique de celle-ci, du clan Noah, des Chains, de Pandora, du commencement, de tout… Aya écouta attentivement, fronçant de temps à autre ses sourcils.

- Comment savez-vous que je possède une innocence ? Est-elle logée dans mes tatouages ?

U- n exorciste sent lorsqu'une innocence se trouve à proximité. Concernant tes tatouages, Grand frère Komui est à la bibliothèque car il lui a semblé avoir déjà vu un dessin représentant tes tatouages quelque part. Espérons qu'il trouve !

- Ton innocence se trouve dans tes bottes. Et moi ?

- La tienne ne s'est pas encore révélée…

- Hum…Donc si je renie dieu, je meurs…Alors si je veux vivre, il me faut l'accepter, malgré le fait qu'il m'a abandonnée.

- Dieu ne t'a pas abandonnée, il t'a juste éloignée du péché.

- Mon frère n'avait rien fait !

Lenalee ne sut répondre. Aya resta longtemps à observer les nuages, assise sur son lit, pendant que Lenalee lui brossait les cheveux, telle une mère avec sa fille. Lorsque le soleil fut au plus haut, Lenalee s'arrêta et s'en alla, laissant Aya de nouveau seule.

- Je vais au réfectoire : j'ai faim ! Viens !

- Excuse-moi Lenalee, mais je préfère rester encore un petit moment à me reposer ensuite je te rejoindrai… Promis !

- Ne tarde pas trop, j'aurais aimé te présenter au reste du groupe. Et puis, ton estomac crit !

- J'ai envie d'une bonne tarte au citron et … ah oui, d'un bon cappuccino !

- Aya, il est midi, lui rappela la chinoise, inquiète.

- Ouai je sais, mais faut que je me rattrape. J'ai l'impression que cela fait depuis trois mois que j'ai rien avalé et puis…rien ne m'empêchera d'avaler des lasagnes juste après cette magnifique tarte au citron que mon esprit me colle devant mes yeux !

- Eh bien on peut dire que pour une fille qui vient d'entendre, qu'elle allait devoir faire la guerre, tu n'as vraiment pas peur !

- Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

- Il n'y a que toi qui puisses répondre…

Aya tira la langue à Lenalee, toujours surprise de sa bonne humeur et s'en alla aussi gracieusement qu'elle était venue.

- Enfin… Ma vie a un but ! Murmura Aya en continuant de contempler le ciel azur.

_0.o. 0.o. 0.o. 0.o. 0.o. 0.o. 0.o. 0.o. 0.o. 0.o. 0.o. 0.o. 0.o. 0.o. 0.o. 0.o. 0.o. 0.o. 0.o. 0.o. 0.o._

Après avoir longuement réfléchi/dormi, Aya ne pu résister au tendre appel de la fameuse tarte au citron, tout droit sortie de son imagination, et se dirigea vers le réfectoire mais après quelque pas, elle se rappela ne pas savoir le chemin qui menait au réfectoire. Elle s'arrêta, inspecta les lieux et décida de continuer sa route du côté le moins avenant. Elle s'engagea dans un couloir sombre et délabré, plus que tout les autres qu'elle avait pu visiter. Elle marcha, en sifflant, les mains derrière le dos et passa devant un couple en pleine dispute…

- Sierra, il a recommencé ! S'inquiéta une petite blonde aux cheveux lisses et souples, aux yeux verts vieillis. Son visage ressemblait à celui d'un ange.

Une autre fille, petite et mince, avec de longs cheveux noirs ondulés et des yeux bleus perçants, arriva tirant par l'oreille un borgne roux, pas plus âgé qu'elles.

- Lavi, on t'avait prévenu mais t'as pas voulu écouté ! S'exclama Sierra. Summer, tiens- le, qu'il s'échappe pas !

_Je suis en pleine scène de prise en otage avec rançon ?_

Summer plaqua Lavi contre le mur, qui était si paniqué qu'Aya le trouva mignon.

- Jeryy a signalé un voleur qui la nuit se permettait de piquer dans la réserve… C'est toi ? Questionna Summer, les larmes aux yeux.

- Summer… Enfin… Je… J'avais pas le choix ! Leur prix n'arrête pas d'augmenter et puis Jeryy ne voulait plus en acheter alors il a décidé de les conserver jusqu'à ce que la crise s'en aille mais, moi j'avais faim… Comprends-moi Summer ! Sierra, chuis pas un voleur… Mais c'était une question de vie ou de mort !

Sierra prit Summer par le bras, s'éloigna et mima avec ses doigts un couteau qu'elle plaça sous sa gorge pour ordonner à Lavi de ne pas bouger. Elles murmurèrent, chuchotèrent, manigancèrent. Et lorsqu'elles revinrent auprès du beau rouquin, ce ne fut pas avec une gueule de déprimée, mais plutôt avec un sourire sadique sur leurs lèvres.

- Les Filles, supplia Lavi, pas ce sourire … Pitié !

- Summer ! Fouille lui les poches !

- Nooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnn ! Cria Lavi

- Ferme la, stupide Lapin ! Ou sinon on dévoile à qui le voudra la réaction que tu as eu lorsque tu as déshabillé Summer !

- Mais quelle réaction ?

- Summer ! Fais- le !

- Sierra, il arrête pas de sauter !

Sierra réfléchit et d'un geste incertain, releva légèrement sa jupe, ce qui calma le lapin, complétement fou.

- Espèce de pervers ! S'offusqua Summer qui ne put se retenir et flanqua un coup de poing dans le ventre du lapin.

Sierra qui n'arrêtait pas de rire dans les bras de Summer, en voyant Lavi, un air de constipé au visage. Puis, les larmes séchées, Summer fouilla les poches du lapin crétin et jeta par terre un kilo de carotte, propres, prêtes à être avaler. A la vue de la nourriture, le monstre qui tenait lieu d'estomac à Aya, se mit à crier, et ensuite à grogner.

- Summer ! Penses-tu à ce que je pense ?

- Euh…Nan !

- J'ai dit Summer, pas Lavi espèce de Travesti !

Sierra, on peut pas le balancer !

- T'as raison, on va le punir mais à notre façon !

- Les sœurs Sadiques sont de retour ! Eh merde ! Murmura Lavi.

- Ma chère Summer, je te laisse carte blanche sur le choix de la punition !

- Merci mon amie ! A nous deux Lavi !

Summer se pencha en avant et ramassa une carotte qu'elle approcha à Lavi qui (comme un crétin) ouvrit la bouche, espérant pouvoir y enfoncer ses dents. Sierra éclata de rire et Summer arrêta la carotte qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de la bouche du lapin et d'un coup sec, croqua dans la délicieuse carotte.

- Maieuh ! pleurnicha Lavi

- Tu peux m'en passer Summer ?

- Biensûr Sierra, répondit la blonde qui lui tendit derechef une carotte.

Et les deux compères, s'installèrent carrément à terre et commencèrent à déguster chacune des carottes.

- Elles sont trop bonnes !

- Ah oui ! En plus ça rend aimable !

- Je suis aimable !

- Tralalalalalalilalalalalalaaa ! chantonna Summer.

Lavi, pleurant, s'agenouilla et mit ses mains en coupe.

- Je vous en prie les filles ! Je volerai plus ! Mais arrêtez de me donner envie là !

Sierra et Summer échangèrent un bref regard… Un regard qui voulait tout dire, et Lavi s'en alla, en courant, pleurant toutes les larmes qu'ils possédaient.

_Hum… Le spectacle est terminé ! Il serait temps de songer à nourrir ce P***** d'estomac hérité d'Auriane, ma grand-mère, morte en s'étant étouffée avec un bout de tarte au citron ! La tarte au citron me suivra toujours… _

Aya, toujours cachée, vit aussitôt le jeune homme hors de son champ de vue, les deux filles se pressant de se rendre aux toilettes, une expression de dégoût sur le visage.

- Mais c'est … ! Cria Summer

- Infecte ! J'ai envie de vomir ! S'exclama Sierra. Plus jamais je mangerai de carottes !

Elle resta longtemps cachée, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de voir : deux jeunes filles, de petite taille, rackettant /donnant une bonne leçon à un mec, roux - borgne- pervers sur les bords (Aya l'espérait) qui avait soi-disant des gènes de lapin dans son sang !

_« La congrégation des fous »_ ne cessait de répéter Aya pendant sa promenade. Elle marcha (Aya aime marcher pendant des heures, cela l'aide à réfléchir) et arriva dans le couloir le plus sombre de la congrégation. Une faible lueur se présenta et l'attira à elle. Aya s'avança sur la pointe des pieds, attendant à assister avec frénésie à une nouvelle scène de ménage mais au lieu de cela, elle aperçut une porte qui laissait passer cette petite lueur. Aya ne réfléchit pas deux fois, qu'elle colla son œil dans l'entrebâillement qu'offrait cette porte qu'une personne étrangère à la congrégation aurait pu penser qu'un troupeau d'éléphant était passé dessus. La jeune fille s'imagina voir une personne, sale, avec à ses pieds un tas de choses inconnues jonchant le sol. Une personne un peu fo-folle – pour compléter la troupe qu'elle venait de voir (je parle là de Summer Sierra Lavi). Un phonographe était posé sur le lit diffusant la chanson « I Will Survive » de Gloria Gaynor. Aya s'approcha un peu plus et vit un homme se tenant debout au milieu de la pièce, qui n'était décorée que par une rose dans un vase. De longs et fins cheveux noirs, un corps puissant et robuste, un tatouage viril sur le torse et … un CALECON DIM 3D ! Aya n'en croyait pas ses yeux : cet homme, dont le charisme étant étonnant mais dont l'agressivité était palpable, pouvait porter des caleçons DIM 3D ! Aya les connaissait bien ces trucs-là, Vincent voulait tout le temps en porter, si bien que papa Ves…

_Ves…Ves… Aya se souvient de la première syllabe de son nom de famille. Ves…Vesper ! _

Papa Vesper avait dû appeler Dim en personne et demandé des dizaines de cartons remplis de caleçons Dim 3D… Mais la jeune fille trouva qu'ils allaient mieux au jeune japonais qu'à son frère. Le kendoka avait de ce fait, des fesses bien moulées, fermes et musclés… Aya avait les yeux qui brillaient.

Kanda se tenait droit, le menton levé légèrement et lorsque le refrain de la chanson commença, Voici ce qui résonna aux oreilles de la petite curieuse qu'est Aya :

_Go on now go walk out the door  
>just turn around now<br>'cause you're not welcome anymore  
>weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye<br>you think I'd crumble  
>you think I'd lay down and die<br>Oh no, not I  
>I will survive<br>as long as i know how to love  
>I know I will stay alive<br>I've got all my life to live  
>I've got all my love to give<br>and I'll survive  
>I will survive<em>

Kanda chantait d'une voix grave et enjoué, avec à la main gauche un peigne empruntée (volée^^) à Lenalee et dans la main droite… un miroir dans lequel il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil. [Bah quoi ? Kanda est un vrai mélomane imbus de sa personne (source : fan book de DGM) ! Xd] Mais Kanda ne s'arrêta pas là et pour les dernières paroles de la chanson, il noua autour de sa taille un foulard à pièces et commença à se trémousser de façon à faire le plus de bruit et d'imiter le célèbre déhanché d'Elvis Presley :

_It took all the strength I had  
>not to fall apart<br>kept trying hard to mend  
>the pieces of my broken heart<br>and I spent oh so many nights  
>just feeling sorry for myself<br>I used to cry  
>Now I hold my head up high<br>and you see me  
>somebody new<br>I'm not that chained up little person  
>still in love with you<br>and so you felt like dropping in  
>and just expect me to be free<br>now I'm saving all my loving  
>for someone who's loving me<em>

Aya n'en pouvait plus : c'en était trop ! Aya éclat de rire devant la porte du kendoka -vous pensez que je suis cruelle de ne pas l'avoir prévenue ? :'( - Kanda sursauta… un long frisson lui parcourra l'échine et avant même d'avoir pu voir qui se trouvait derrière la porte il **- ATTRAPA MUGEN** ! crièrent en chœur mes lecteurs- et le chinois (toujours en caleçon) trancha d'un coup de katana son foulard (volé à Summer) et ouvrit la porte d'un geste sec et brusque.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o._

Dans la section scientifique, où l'ennui s'est installé confortablement (Genre : je veux pas partir ! Xd), deux hommes s'installèrent devant l'entrée, attendant de voir Luberrier, se précipiter aux toilettes. Ce qui confirmerait que leur petite farce aurait fonctionné : un nouveau sérum à mettre dans le café qui produit une chiasse instantanée de Komui's Production ! Luberrier arriva, passa devant eux suivi d'une blonde riant aux éclats qui s'introduisit dans la section scientifique (Aya est sûre d'elle : personne ne peut la battre à la course^^) puis quelques secondes passèrent et Johnny et Tapp virent Kanda passer, enfin… Tellement qu'il allait vite, ils ne virent que ses cheveux passer. (Attention Kandounet, à force d'aller trop vite, tu vas perdre ta perruque ! D)

- Tapp ? Tu vois au loin ?

- Noire… Réussit à murmurer Tapp.

- Ouai, une masse noire… Tu crois que c'est quoi ?

- Je sais pas ! Elle avance vers nous, prend de plus en plus d'ampleur et, t'entends ce bruit Johnny?

- Ah mes oreilles ! Il est aigu ! Attends ! Ecoute l'alerte !

**ALERTE A TOUS ET SURTOUT A TOUTES : A APERCU UN SUPERBE SPECIMEN KENDOKA SE PROMENANT DANS LA SECTION SCIENTIFIQUE EN CALECON DIM 3D : CELUI QUI MOULE LES FESSES ! – Gil ! Pose**** ce foutu micro ! **_**-OH MAIS CEST GIL *O*-**__**( réaction de ma bêta –readrice !)**_

- Johnny, me dis pas que …

- Et si ! Toute une foule d'hystériques…

- Rien que pour Kanda !

- Rien que pour Kanda… répéta Johnny.

- Et mais regarde qui est en premier de la foule !

- Komui, Katarina et Morgy Chérie !

Un grand gars au béret blanc se disputait la première place avec une fille aux cheveux rouges dont la beauté était sauvage et une blonde aux yeux vairons ! Mais malgré ce léger diffèrent qui coûta à Komui, un béret, à Katarina, des cheveux encore moins disciplinés et à Morgane, des pieds plus qu'écrasés, les trois s'étaient mis d'accord sur leur cri de guerre :

- YU CHERIIII DE MA VIE !

* * *

><p>Et voilà! Alors comment vous l'avez trouvé? s'il vous plaît, si vous acceptez la humble tâche de me laisser un review, argumentez vos dires  MErci beaucoup d'avance! J'apprends de mes erreurs et si personne ne me les dit, alors forcèmemnt je resterais aussi idiote que vous me voyez là Xd!

_**Review please! ^^**_


	6. Treason?

_Bonjour à tous mes chèrs lecteurs ! :D et lectrices off course ( petite dédicace aux adorateurs de limaces^^ - ils comprendront) . Ainsi nous nous retrouvons pour le chapitre 6 de fly me to the moon qui retrace la vie d'Aya :D_

_Oh je voudrais d'abord remercier Miss Riri-chan, Bakasama1418, Rose-Eliade- Miranda Every, Les adorateurs de Limaces, Alindmy( un grand merci d'être ma beta-readrice, je t'offrirai du forcapil pr ton anniv tkt^^), K-you et charlie97. MERCI! :D_

_Mais je voudrais ajouté un petit mot, ce midi j'ai mangé avec mon amie Alindmy et j'ai été très étonné de voir qu'elle mangeait un gervais ( danonino^^) mais avec une telle passion que j'ai entendu des violons derrière moi! XD_

_Sur ce, bonn lecture! Kisu! Un** review pleas**e ( argumenté off course svp)! MErci! Ce chapitre est une spéciale dédicace à ma chère Honey ( j'ai piqué le surnom qu'elle me donne xd) que j'aime, que j'adore à la folie! *0* _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 :<strong>** Treason?**_  
><em>

_Pourquoi ce sentiment de nostalgie m'envahit lorsque je croise son regard ? Pourquoi ai-je peur ? Pourquoi mes mains s'agrippent à mon couteau ?_

- Aya ? Ça va ? Demanda Lenalee, soucieuse de voir la blonde vénitienne transpercer la table de son couteau.

- Ah euh moi ? Oui Oui mais… Tu ne m'as toujours pas présentée ces gens -là ? Répondit-elle en pointant du menton une troupe de sauvages qui ne faisaient que se chahuter, se taper, et manger…

- Alors voici Summer ! Morgane ! Katarina ! Lavi ! Aurore ! Timothy ! Oz ! Alice ! Sierra ! Gil !

Aya observa chacun d'entre eux et remit son nez dans son assiette, gênée par tant de regard l'a scrutant.

- Enchantée ! Moi c'est Morgane !

- Moi, c'est Katarina, mais Red pour les intimes !

- Summer !

- Aurore, à ton service!

- Timothy.

- Oz ! T'as des trop beaux cheveux !

- Tais-toi infieffé imbécile ! Dois-je te rappeler que JE suis ton maître ! Cria-t-elle par-dessus l'épaule de Gil, qui lui-même la repoussa d'Oz. Et en passant, je suis Alice, et lui – en pointant du menton le jeune garçon qui prenait l'air d'un innocent faussement coupable -, c'est mon serviteur !

- Gil ! Toi… Saleté de Lapin ! Oublie pas qu'on a un rendez-vous chez l'intendant ! Murmura le brun, tout bas.

- Lavi ! Oh ! A la bibliothèque j'ai trouvé un bouquin où j'ai pu pêcher quelques poèmes pour mon âme sœur ! Je vais vous les lire. (et vous lecteurs vous retenez tous votre souffle en attendant que je dévoile au grand jour la personne qui a réussi à voler le cœur du Casanova, Lavi ! ^^)

Summer mit ses coudes sur la table, posa sa tête dans le creux de ses mains et s'apprêta à boire ses paroles. Morgane le fixa durant quelques instants et marmonna un truc du genre : « j'ai trop faim… ». Aurore croisa les jambes, position qu'elle avait la plupart du temps. Quant à Katarina et Sierra, elles échangèrent un regard complice, se calèrent au fond de leurs chaises et croisèrent les bras…

_ - « Aucune limite, A nos désirs insolites. Tu es mon excitant : Mon fantasme insolent.  
>Nos corps connectés. Il n'y aurait plus que nous et l'éternité.<em>

_Je te veux dominant, Je te veux ensorcelant.  
>Et quand la douleur s'étend Entre tes bras me serrant.<br>Si fort Que j'apercevrais presque la mort._

_A cet instant plus de remords._

_Et mon sourire qui te supplie encore Te fait sombrer dans une démence Incontrôlable et si intense.__  
>Peu importe les jeux malsains Car je sais qu'à la fin Nous finirons par ne faire plus qu'un<em>_  
>Toi, mon rêve païen. » (ce poème n'est pas le mien, l'auteur est Breizh de l'est)<em> »

Aya explosa de rire, suivie des autres qui virent Lavi, le cœur sur la main et un air de poète.

- Mais pourquoi vous rigolez ? Taisez-vous ! Faut que je répète pour le lui dire !

- A qui ? Aboyèrent simultanément Summer et Sierra.

Lavi regarda autour de lui en espérant trouver la personne concernée et la trouva. Tous suivirent son regard qui se posa au fond de la salle. Et tous s'esclaffèrent de rire et se roulèrent par terre tellement que la situation était hilarante. Mais le pire dans tout cela, ce fut la réaction de Kanda qui ,de loin, entendit le massacre : il se colla au mur, les yeux sortant presque de leurs orbites, tremblant comme une feuille, s'accrochant au manche de son katana et se dirigeant vers la sortie, toujours collé au mur.

- Yu chéri ne me repousse pas ! Cria Lavi, les mains levées en direction du Kendoka qui commençait déjà à chercher la poignée de la porte.

(Mais étant donné que je suis une chieuse de première et que j'aime torturer Yu chéri et bien : la porte est fermé à clé !) Lorsque Kanda comprit que la porte n'allait pas s'ouvrir, il leva les yeux et vit Jeryy faisant tournoyer autour de son index une clé… Alors, deux choix se firent dans le complexe esprit du Japonais : soit il se retrouve enfermer avec un Lavi en mode « in love » soit il défonce Jeryy, et par la même occasion, la porte pour s'enfuir … Et comme toute personne censée, Kanda choisit le choix numéro deux : le choix défonce-tout !

- C'est Kanda celui-là ! S'exclama Aya.

- Hein ? Tu le connais ? S'enquit Summer qui se leva et commença à inspecter La blonde sous tous les angles.

- Incroyable ! Elle a pas de blessures ! Murmura Katarina, perplexe…

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Aya qui bien sur, profitait de la soudaine absence de Lavi pour lui voler son gâteau au chocolat.

- Tu as déjà vu Kanda ? Interrogea Aurore qui s'assit entre Morgane et Sierra, croisa les jambes et bu une gorgée de thé.

- Oui !

- Quand ? Où ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Aya observa longtemps Aurore qui se trouvait à dix centimètres d'elle, le visage en larmes.

- Je l'ai vu… Euh… Bah, c'était un moment assez délicat mais je peux tout vous expliquer : alors en fait, je marchais dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'une musique vienne m'interpeller. Je me suis dirigée vers la source et j'ai trouvé…

Et d'un coup, une lame longue et aiguisée se retrouva sous le cou de la blonde.

- Oh Oh Oh ! Je crois que c'est Kanda ! S'exclama Aya qui avait quelques gouttes de sueurs perlant sur son front.

- Viens et de suite ! Ordonna le japonais.

Aya ne sachant que faire, lança un regard de chien battu et perdu vers Aurore, Morgane, Sierra, Summer et Katarina. Mais, elles s'étaient détournées :

- Oh t'as vu celui-là avec sa tête de Yoshi ? Demanda Summer.

- Et celle-là qui n'arrête pas de donner des ordres avec son petit index ? S'esclaffa Aurore.

- Faut qu'on achète un costume pour Lavi. Dit Katarina à Sierra d'un ton très sérieux.

- Je pourrai le lui faire essayer ? Supplia l'autre.

Seule Morgane n'osait pas parler… Elle pensait déjà à la future sépulture d'Aya.

- Lenalee m'avait parlée de toi et surtout de ton vocabulaire très très évolué. Mais j'avoue être assez surprise car, le premier jour où nous nous parlons vraiment, tu as réussi à débiter quatre mots d'une seule traite ! Je te félicite !

- Sale…

- Attention ! Tu régresses !

- Tss…

- Non. Non. Et non. Tous tes efforts ont été détruits par… Moi ! Bon j'arrive.

Et Kanda se retrouva entraîné, n'y comprenant plus rien, dans les dédales de la congrégation.

- Là, nous serons tranquilles ! Je me suis dit que tu voulais me parler et les éléments qui me l'on fait penser sont le ton très insistant que tu as pris pour me parler de plus, j'allai révéler des moments très importants de ta vie : danser sur « i will survive » en caleçon alors qu'on possède une réputation d'ours mal-léché, c'est très difficile de voir son mythe qui est à la limite de s'effondrer car je n'ai jamais réussi à tenir ma langue et je suis toujours entrain de parler. Ma mère me nouait souvent un foulard autour de la bouche. Je polluais l'air, d'après elle et je prenais un malin plaisir à la rendre folle surtout en l'absence de mon père qui était un génie dans l'art de mettre des calottes. Mon frère m'a souvent fait remarquer que je m'écartais souvent de mes idées et que j'étais très lunatique mais cela tu le remarqueras dans peu de temps car je vais bientôt devenir exorciste même si je ne sais pas encore « quand » mais on m'a dit qu'il fallait créer un moment propice à son activation. Et je compte venir te parler assez souvent car t'ayant vu en caleçon fait de nous des intimes ! De jolies fesses et un déhanchée très travaillé que j'ai remarqué, en passant ! Donc je disais que je trouve cela très légitime de ta part si tu veux que je me taise…

- JE VEUX QUE TU TE TAISES MAINTENANT !

- Mais tu veux pas connaître l'anecdote où j'ai fait tomber le linge sec dans la fontaine ?

- Chut ! Supplia le Kendoka en plaquant sa main sur la bouche d'Aya.

- ... Est... Rès... Am... Sant !

- Mais t'es pas bien de parler autant !

- Sept mots ! C'est bien ! Tu es sur le bon chemin et grâce à toi, je viens d'obtenir un nouveau défi (Aya aime les jeux et les défis) : te faire parler pendant cinq minutes sans aucune interruption !

- Tch…

- Fais un effort Yu, pleurnicha la blonde.

- Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom !

- Mais je croyais qu'on était intime… Surtout après que je t'ai vu en Dim 3D, danser, chanter… Et surtout c'est grâce à moi qu'aucun de tes fans ne t'ai vu à part les membres de la scientifique qui ont même pu te dessiner ! A propos de ces dessins, Tapp va me les montrer tout à l'heure. Et si tu venais avec moi ?

Kanda s'accroupit et mit sa tête entre ses jambes… Vous n'en pouvez plus ? Kanda aussi !

- T'es malade ? Au fait tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce pour quoi nous sommes ici… De toute façon, vous les hommes vous ne faites jamais ce que vous dites. Vous n'êtes pas aussi responsable que nous les filles !

- …

- Mais parle !

- Ce que tu as vu …. Tu oublies ! Compris ?

- Ou sinon ?

- Je ferais en sorte que tu ne puisses plus rien à voir à l'avenir…

- Oh j'adore les vilains garçons ! Susurra Aya avant de tourner les talons et de s'engloutir dans l'obscurité des couloirs abandonnés.

Quant à Kanda, il s'accroupit, plissa les yeux et il sortit un petit bout de papier, un crayon et ajouta à la liste deux prénoms :

_Morgane_

_Katarina_

_Summer_

_Komui_

_Luberrier_

_Jeryy_

_Allen (secret d'état)_

**_Lavi_**

**_Aya_**

Il soupira, se pinça l'arrête de son nez et se dirigea vers sa chambre… Aya, quant à elle, s'endormit ce soir-là avec une seule idée en tête : « Faire chier Kanda ».

...

Le lendemain matin, Aya et la troupe prirent le petit-déjeuner et lorsqu'elle voulut par la suite prendre une douche, elle se trouva confrontée à un sérieux problème :

- Je n'ai aucun autre vêtement que cet uniforme vulgaire ! Qui l'a choisi ? Menaça Aya de son couteau.

- C'est moi ! Chantonna Break qui venait d'apparaître.

- SBAFF ! Et Aya frappa de toutes ses forces à sa gauche. (côté où se trouve le chapelier fou)

- Apprendre à viser…Tralala ! Fredonna Break en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Je l'aurai la prochaine fois ! Je l'aurais ! Jura la blonde.

- Et si on allait faire du shopping entre filles ? Proposa Sierra.

- Oh Yeah ! S'écria Lavi, le poing serré en l'air.

- Elle a dit « entre filles » ! Rappela Katarina.

- Moi aussi je voudrais venir ! Tenta Allen.

- Non ! Non ! Et non ! On n'a pas besoin de garçons pour … Commença Summer.

- Pour trouver des sous-vêtements à Aya ! On sait ! Merci ! Finit le lapin roux, un sourire malicieux en direction d'Aya qui rougit comme une pivoine.

- On sort quelques heures et vous, restez ici ! Ordonna Aurore.

- Oui. Répondit Timothy.

- On répond, « Oui Maîtresse » ! Taquina Morgane.

Les filles se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie…

...

Quelques heures auparavant, dans le bureau de Luberrier:

- Maintenant que vous connaissez le but de votre mission je compte sur vous pour passer à l'acte et surtout faire en sorte qu'elle sorte de l'organisation. Expliqua Luberrier.

- Et si elle mourait ? Si elle tombait sur un akuma de niveau 3 ? Aboya Summer.

- … Cela serait fâcheux… Mais les ordres sont les ordres ! Contentez-vous de les exécuter ! Répondit Luberrier.

- Nous sommes peut-être des pantins dont la mort ne vous chagrinera pas. Nous sommes peut-être inférieurs à vous d'après votre logique qui de votre point de vue, semble incontestable mais je voudrais savoir : Vous êtes le pantin de qui, vous ? Rétorqua Katarina qui sortit du bureau de Luberrier d'un pas furibond suivie de Summer, Sierra, Aurore.

Quant à Morgane, elle fut la dernière à franchir les portes épaisses de la pièce mais elle se retourna avant de disparaître totalement et fit une horrible grimace à Luberrier qui devenait écarlate de colère, que quatre femmes aient osé lui tenir tête.

Sur la route du réfectoire, ni Aurore, ni Red, ni Summer, ni Morgane, ni Sierra n'osèrent parler. Elles connaissaient tous Luberrier et surtout l'atrocité de chacune de ses décisions. Sacrifice était un mot d'ordre chez lui et la mort ne lui faisait pas peur. Tellement d'exorciste avait perdu la vie dans cette guerre sainte qu'un de plus ou de moins ne ferait pas la différence. Luberrier était très complexe et beaucoup de personne voir le monde entier le regardait comme un mur de glace insurmontable -ca veut rien dire-. Mais il y avait eu une personne qui avait réussi à aimer cet homme qu'aujourd'hui aucun être humain sur cette terre n'oserait comprendre. Luberrier a été aimé, a été détesté, a été adoré, a été hai… Et la taciturnité d'aujourd'hui est la preuve que l'amour a laissé des traces irréversibles sur l'esprit, l'âme et le corps d'un croyant.

- Aya va nous en vouloir… Murmura Morgane.

- Luberrier a été clair, répondit Aurore en s'agrippant au bras droit de Morgane puis elle se blottit contre le flanc droit de la jeune fille, comme si elle avait froid.

- Moi je me demande vraiment pourquoi Luberrier s'intéresse à son cas… Pensa à haute voix Katarina.

- T'es jalouse ? Susurra Sierra d'une voix enjôleuse.

- Je le savais ! Katarina est amoureuse ! Ouh la menteuse, elle est amoureuse ! Chanta Summer.

- Est-ce vraiment le temps à de telles blagues ? Demanda Morgane à bout de nerfs. Il faut trouver une solution. De plus, j'ai entendu de Jerry qu'il y avait des Akumas de niveau quatre qui trainaient aux villages…

- Il n'y a qu'Allen pour les détecter et je refuse de lui faire appel ! Luberrier nous a ordonné le silence ! Rappela Morgane.

- Morgane a raison… Commença Katarina.

- A toujours raison ! Compléta la personne concernée qui sitôt après ces paroles, se prit un taquet de Summer, Sierra, Aurore et Red.

- Demander à Allen serait se diriger vers un futur suicide collectif! Finit Katarina.

- Si on veut de l'aide, il faut réfléchir à la personne la plus apte à agir et surtout une personne qui soit n'aurait pas peur de Luberrier et pourrait éventuellement nous sauver d'une mort quasi-certaine de la part du « constipé », soit qui saurait agir de manière discrète. Proposa Aurore. Moi j'ai ma petite idée !

- Je ne vois qu'une personne… Répondit Summer.

- Moi aussi. Ajouta Sierra

- Idem, continua Morgane.

- Me too ! Répliqua Red.

Les files se regardèrent toutes, les unes après les autre, inspirèrent et jetèrent un prénom chacune leur tour :

- Timothy ! Cria Aurore.

- Lavi ! Beugla Summer.

- Lavi ! S'exclama Sierra.

- Kanda ! Pesta Morgane.

- Kanda ! Lança Red.

Les filles se regardèrent toutes, les unes après les autre, et rougirent :

- Bon ! Il y a égalité ! Constata Sierra.

- Non ! Moi j'ai été la seule à proposer Timothy ! Interrompit Aurore.

- Il est trop jeune et pas assez compétent. Remarqua Katarina.

- Moi je me propose ! Susurra une voix dans l'ombre. Si j'ai décidé d'intervenir c'est pour la seule raison que lorsque des filles se chamaillent, on ne peut plus rien e, tirer ! Bien que vous voir vous battre est très distrayant… Il me semble que vous avez un détail plus important à régler !

- Un détail ? S'emporta Morgane. Luberrier veut…

- Contrôle-toi ! Reprocha Sierra à Morgy. Ce gamin veut juste te faire craquer pour te faire chanter après !

- Détrompe-toi ma chère, je connais le but de Luberrier ainsi que la mission qu'il vous a confié… Confia Break.

- SHIT ! Jura Red.

- C'est l'heure du déjeuner, beaucoup de personne vont se presser pour venir manger alors mieux vaut abréger la discussion car les gens ne sont pas dupes. Vous et moi, ça sent le complot à plein nez ! Constata l'homme à la poupée. Donc, je me charge de surveiller notre Belle et quant à vous, vous n'aurez qu'à… Filer à vos occupations !

- Qui nous dit que vous n'allez pas changer d'avis ? Soupçonna Summer.

- Vous cherchez une personne forte ? Je le suis. Vous cherchez une personne qui n'a aucunement peur du « constipé » ? Je le suis. Vous cherchez une personne qui puisse garder le silence ? Je le ferai mais ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Vous cherchez une personne ayant du charisme ! Je l'ai ! Je suis pris dans le groupe alors ? Demanda Break avec une joie de gamin de cinq ans qui vient de se faire un nouveau meilleur ami.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous devant la porte du réfectoire ? Et toi Break, qu'est-ce qui te prend de partir en mission sans même nous dire au revoir ? Demanda Lenalee qui les prit par surprise.

- On va manger, on te laisse ! Break ? T'es accepté ! Souffla Summer qui s'élança pour rejoindre ses amies, elle-même s'étant déjà éclipsées.

- Allez Break ! Allons déjeuner ! Proposa Lenalee qui n'avait même pas remarquer l'absence soudaine des filles.

Cachée dans l'ombre, une fille à la chevelure de flamme observait la scène, une sucette dans la bouche et un sourire jusqu'aux dents laissant paraître les idées les plus malicieuses…

_**Honey...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors? vous avez aimé? Laissez un review s'il vous plait lecteurs et lectrices! ARGUMENTEZ ! :D MErci Merci!<strong>_


End file.
